Silent Screams
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: The curse was also a gift, and the never questioned why they had it. They finaly started to understand why, once they joined the company. The Boa siblings have experenced so much suffering, but there will be nothing like this. And happy endings don't happen to kills.
1. Isia and Kraw Boa

**I have been sucked into the Hobbit! It's AWESOME! So I'm writig this cause it's my favorite fandom at the moment... I don't own the Hobbit, but I own my Oc's so don't steal them!**

**WARNINGS! There is alot of violence in this story, there will be M rated oneshots to go along with this story if you want to read them.**

* * *

The howl echoed through the walls and walls of trees as I raced away, from the burning village. My steel toed boots splashed through the muddy grass as Isia transformed back and smiled at me and I returned it. The screams sparted to dim as we raced away to the town were the man and money was. I looked at Isia my little sister, she ran silently and her white as snow knee length hair that blow in the wind, but when she stood still it went in a V-shape ending in a point. She stood a five feet and four inches, her dark sea green eyes that will bore into you, her slight curves and small breasts, with our mothers pointed elf ears.

She wore a blue silk wrap that goes around her chest, slightly baggy black pants, wrappings around her starting around mid calf length, twin sythe blades that are the size of knives, a half dark blue cloak that covers her left arm and ends at mid thigh, a wolf pendent, I made her for her seventeenth birthday that snaps the cloak together by a silver chain.

She started to slow as we neared the village, after 23 and a half miles.

"Kraw you" Isia panted and I smiled at her "I hate running" She finished and feel on her butt leaning back on her palms.

"Isia we need to get the money" I whispered as I leaned down, she opened her eyes and smiled at me whispering "ok".

I sipped at the cool water as I watched, my brother Kraw weasle his way around the man to slip in more money for what we did to those familys.I closed my eyes and drew in a shaky breath, and then opeed them drawing in his fetures.

My hotheaded brother, standing at five feet seven inches with his midnight hair, choppy and in his eyes while the rest reached his toned shoulders, his eyes were a pretty light green that had hints of blue in them. His tattoo of the black wolf crawled around his wrist, his chin and upper lip cover in stubble. His tanned body was muscler, but he was slim. His loose white shirt with dark silver armor that cover his chest, the dark brown loose pants that are tucked into leather steel toed boots, I had stiched togther to many times, and then there was Twist, the silver elven sword he had gotten after saving a small elven child.

Kraw looked at me and smirked and I smiled at him taking another sip of the cool water.

* * *

**A.N so thats Kraw and Isia Boa,meet they join the company, sorry for the shortness! I am now writing oneshots for the Hobbit KM any pairing.**


	2. Gandalf the Grey

I grumbled as I lay on the warm bed of the inn.  
"Kraw we've been here for a week, and he still hasn't shown up" I said stretching my arms over my head. Kraw looked over at me and sighed saying "just be-" I cut him off by a wave of my hand saying "I know, no need to give the speech."

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, knowing that when he did come I would need all the rest I could get.  
**-**  
My sisters breath evened out as she quickly fell asleep. I griped the handle of Twist as I felt someone watching me. I quickly moved to close the window and was meet with the darkness of night, there was no one there. The room seemed to be closing in on me as I sat on the second bed. Isia had curled up like a cat at the end of the bed as I lay down closing my eyes. My muscles tensed as I started to relax, Isia's calm breathing lulling me to sleep.

**-**

I opened my eyes as I felt a strip of sun coat my eyes and the smell of food, made my stomach churn.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty" Isia said as she held out my bowl of food. I sat up and pulled my right leg up, I took the bowl and studied the food. It was scrambled eggs with bits of sausage and cheese. Isia opened the shutters and then the window, breathing in the fresh air.

"It seems good to travel today, if Gandalf doesn't show" she said and I stuffed my mouth with the eggs.

"Kraw" Isia said and put her hands on her hips, her face scrunching up as I said "what?" with my mouth full of egg, cheese, and sausage. Isia chuckled and walked to the door and said "chew."

She opened the door and was meet with a tall old wizard, who's hand was extended to knock I. The door.

I shallowed and set the bowl downwind stood saying "it's about time". Isia looked back at me glaring, but said nothing.

"I have a job for both of you if you are willing" Gandalf said not continuing after a minute to tell us what the job was. Isia sighed and went to clean up the room as Gandalf and I talked.

* * *

**A.N Sorry it's still short! I'll actully (maybe) have the company in the next one and it might pass 1,000 words :3**


	3. Rise and Fall

The winds bit at my skin as I walked out if the inn. The moon called to the wolf as I walked. I smiled as a group of drunken men stumbled out of a bar. Kraw and Gandalfs conversation could last all night, and I did not wish to be involved in the argument. I looked over at the group of men as they passed they talked of dwarves in the bar and how they can drink. I frowned and thought 'why would dwarves be in a village of men?'

I opened the door to the bar and nodded to the man at the entrance the group of dwarves sat near the bar, inside one of the booths. I chuckled lightly as one men dropped after finishing a pint. I watched the group, studying them and was surprised and the number of pints they were able to drink. I felt Kraw slide in next to me at the bar and I looked at him before looking back. Gandalf had walked over to the dwarves and the stopped laughing as Gandalf talked to them.

"Erebor" Kraw said in my ear and my lip curled slightly.

"Sounds like fun"

"There's a dragon"

"Smaug"

"Yeah"

"It seems like a fun way to die"

"Burning the flash off of your body, yeah sounds like fun"

I looked back at Kraw and he smiled and picked up a pint.

"Yeah sounds like fun."

* * *

I lay on my back on the soft bed as Isia curled into my side even more. She murmured in her sleep, but I couldn't understand her.

I hardly ever did.

Isia rolled over her face turned towards the ceiling and I watched her chest rise and fall, and I neve wanted to see that stop.


End file.
